wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
8-11 Update
New Content *New game mode: “Confrontation," where teams are balanced by nations (USSR vs. Germany; USA vs France, etc.) *New map: “Windstorm,” a 1000x1000m European city map during winter Maps *Various game elements were fixed on the following maps: Erlenberg, Redshire, Highway, Northwest *"Port" map completely removed *Fixed a bug with entering inside of the building near the cap area in Himmelsdorf (Encounter mode) *Performance improved on Hidden Village, Fisherman's Bay, Serene Coast, Severogorsk and Ensk *Excessive brightness of some effects fixed on several maps *Fixed inconsistencies between visual model and damage model for a number of buildings and objects *Fixed blinking effects from tank tracks on winter maps *"Sacred Valley" map removed from random battles New map variations: *“Ruinberg on Fire” – Rainy version of Ruinberg blanketed in fire *“Winter Himmelsdorf” – Winter-themed version of Himmelsdorf Changes to Vehicle Characteristics *Reworked the model of T-54 *Increased the price of Object 140 *AMX 50 Foch (155): **Engine Maybach HL 295 F (1200 h.p.) replaced with Saurer (1000 h.p.) **Damage caused by AP-T T368 gun 155mm AC SA58 changed from 850 to 750 **Damage caused by HEAT T267 gun 155mm AC SA58 changed from 850 to 750 **Penetration value of the HEAT T267 shells (155mm AC SA58 gun) changed from 408mm to 395mm *WT E-100: **Traverse speed of the WT E-100 suspension changed from 30 to 26 **Turret traverse dispersion of the 12,8 cm Kanone L/61 increased by 212% **Turret traverse dispersion of 15 cm Pak L/38 gun increased by 75% **Turret traverse speed of WT E-100 changed from 24 deg/sec to 22 deg/sec **Durability decreased by 200 hit points *T110E3: **Reloading speed of the 155mm AT Gun T7E2 gun changed from 18.3 sec to 17 sec. **Damage caused by the AP M111E1 (155mm AT Gun T7E2) changed from 850 to 750 **Damage caused by the APCR M112E1 (155mm AT Gun T7E2) changed from 850 to 750 *T110E4: **Reload speed of 155mm AT Gun T7E2 changed from 21 sec. to 19.5 sec. **Damage caused by AP M111E1 (155mm AT Gun T7E2) changed from 850 to 750 **Damage caused by APCR M112E1 (155mm AT Gun T7E2) changed from 850 to 750 *Object 268: **Traverse speed of the Object 268 changed from 30 to 28 **Dispersion during movement increased by 11% **Dispersion caused by suspension traverse increased by 11% **Max reverse speed changed from 18 km/h to 15 km/h **Reloading speed of 152mm М64 gun changed from 17 sec. to 16.5 sec. **Damage caused by UBK551M (152mm M64 gun) changed from 850 to 750 **Penetration value of shells UBK551M (152mm M64 gun) changed from 450mm to 395mm **Damage caused by UBR551M (152 мм М64 gun) changed from 850 to 750 *Vehicle profitability changes: **T-34-3 profitability increased by 10% **112 profitability increased by 10%. **FCM 50 t profitability increased by 5% **Lorraine 155 mle. 50,profitability increased by 5% **G.W. Panther profitability increased by 5% **Löwe profitability increased by 5% **VK 20.01 (D) profitability increased by 10% **VK 28.01 profitability increased by 10% **VK 30.01 (D) profitability increased by 10% **Sexton I profitability increased by 10% **M12 profitability increased by 3% **M6A2E1,profitability increased by 8% **T34 profitability increased by 5% **С-51 profitability increased by 5% **СУ-14-1 profitability increased by 5% **Conqueror Gun Carriage profitability decreased by 10% **Object 140 repair cost increased by 25% Other Bugfixes and Changes *Size bugs of Type 59, T-54, WZ-120, Nashorn fixed *Balance weight for Artillery vehicles reduced by 10% *Fixed low point of drowning for M44 Artillery *For the sake of unified display, we changed details in the following American vehicles' damaged suspension models: T29, T32, T34, M37, M41, Chaffee, Pershing, T92, Hellcat, M4A2E4, M46 Patton, M103, T57, T110E5, T26E4, T110E4, T110E3, M44, M53/M55, T69, M60 *Fixed errors in visual models for the following vehicles: Chaffee, KV-1S, Lorraine 40 t, Type 3 Chi-Nu *Fixed gun models on M48A1 Patton and Conqueror *Fixed issues in WZ-120 camouflage patterns *In order to decrease tier VIII vehicle waiting time, removed 12-battle level from MM distribution *Added new group operations with crews (e.g., retraining the whole crew and returning the whole crew on the tank) *Added possibility to turn off battle chat, which will hide only custom chat text messages, while showing 'Attention on minimap' and fast commands. *Added possibility to see the history of battle chat *Added voice-over for British crews *Added new compensation and penalty system for damaging and/or killing allies *Added a more easy-to-notice 'Fire' icon, made in the same style as drowning icon *Added possibility to disable the display of the tank that killed the player *Fixed many errors & made general improvements to 'Battle Missions' window *Added button which leads to tank statistics directly when right-clicking on a tank in the Garage *In research and tank research trees, added button which will open selected tank in Garage *Added possibility to activate 'Fire Extinguisher' consumable, if present, by clicking on the fire icon in the bottom left side of the screen. *In post-mortem results, platooned tanks will be displayed first by right-clicking and only after the rest of the team *Added reloading time for standard reloading message *Added new markers and indicators to reticle settings *Fixed the disappearance of achieved mastery badges *Fixed work of in-game voice chat in 'Team Battle' *Fixed some issues in 'Team Battle' interface *Fixed large performacne drop on some graphic settings during close display of some Japanese tanks *Change the principle of camouflage stocking: after purchase of camouflage patterns for Gold, it will remain and can be mounted for free again after use of other camouflage patterns *Added two new 'Battle Hero' achievements: 'Main Caliber' (credited for dealing the biggest amount of damage during the battle) and 'Sniper Tanker (credited for dealing the biggest amount of damage from distance not less than 300m during the battle) *'Sniper' achievement moved to 'Special' category. They will still be displayed in 'Service Record', but there will be no possibility to receive a new one **Tank Sniper (replaces the Sniper Achievement): ***Cause the highest damage in a battle at distances over 300 meters ***Minimum 8 shots fired ***Minimum 85% hit ratio ***Minimum 80% of hits must cause damage (modules or HP) ***Must cause more damage than the hit points of the vehicle used, at least 1,000 HP ***Player must not hit an ally with a direct shotOnly awarded once per battle ***Not available for SPGs ***Random battles only **Main Caliber (new achievement): ***Cause the highest damage in the course of a battle ***Must be at least 20% of the enemy team's total HP ***Minimum of 1,000 damage caused ***Player must not hit an ally with a direct shot ***If two or more players have equal damage and equal claim to Main Caliber, the one with the highest experience earned from the match is awarded ***Random Battles only *Added new unique achievements for the 'Team Battles': 'Genius for War' (100 times receive the biggest amount of XP in victorious battle), 'Armored Fist' (Destroy the enemy team losing not more than one vehicle), 'Tactical Breakthrough' (Win 3 times in a row, while part of a random team), 'King of the Hill' (Be the only battle survivor, driving a tank or TD), 'Wolf Among Sheep' (100 times deal the biggest amount of damage in victorious battle) *Fixed the descriptions of some achievements *Added display of 'Mastery Badge' achievement for cases when player owns the Mastery Badge but completed its conditions again *Fixed nonworking display of depot, modules or equipment for tanks, which are not available in the game shop *Optimized 'Motion Blur' effect *In personal tanker record, added display of rates which influence the performance of the tanker *Reworked ricochet visual effects *Reworked visuals for 'Hero of Raisennai' medal *Reworked tankers badges of ranks for all nations *Fixed several issues with replay recording *Fixed some errors with replays playback *Fixed the display of speed when moving in reverse *Reset and generally decreased FOV for different resolutions and screen ratios *Added save of used camouflage pattern between sessions *Fixed some errors with UI sounds *Fixed non-working save of camera position after battle ends *Reworked sounds for falling trees *Naidin's medal added to the list of 'Courageous Defense' achievements *Fixed errors when changing graphical presets *Team damage/Team kill provision changes: **The team damage and team kill control system has become slightly more strict, while at the same time more factors are taken into account: **Penalty points for particular kind of violations are not accumulated as quickly (i.e. the punishment has been mitigated) **The chance of account suspension increases with each consequent damaging of ally vehicles in one battle **Damaging your platoon mates now counts towards your rating.Ramming allied tanks is also treated as foul play and an illegal action **The accumulated penalty points can be forgiven when destroying the enemy vehicles in battles where the ally team won **The term of first suspension has been reduced to one hour Category:World of Tanks